Pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations currently use a mixture of liquid chlorofluorocarbons as the propellant. Fluorotrichloromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane and dichlorotetrafluoroethane are the most commonly used propellants in aerosol formulations for administration by inhalation.
Chlorofluorocarbons have been implicated in the destruction of the ozone layer and their production is being phased out. Hydrofluorocarbon 134a (HFC-134a, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) and hydrofluorocarbon 227 (HFC-227, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane) are viewed as being more ozone friendly than many chlorofluorocarbon propellants; furthermore, they have low toxicity and vapor pressures suitable for use in aerosols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,789 discloses a self-propelling, powder dispensing aerosol composition comprising between about 0.001 and 20 percent by weight of a finely-divided solid material coated with a dry coating of a perfluorinated surface-active dispersing agent of a particular type which constitutes between about 0.1 to 20 percent by weight of the coated solid and a halogenated propellant. The solid material can be a medicament. The use of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane or 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane as a propellant is not specifically disclosed. Perfluorinated carboxylic acid surfactants are not disclosed.